


A Morning With A New Addition

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [39]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Malec take the boys to meet their new cousin.





	A Morning With A New Addition

Alec kneeled down so he was mostly eye-level with Rafe and Max. 

“Alright I know you're both excited, but you have to be calm if you want to hold your new cousin. Aunt Clary went through a lot, so let's be calm and quiet for her okay?”

“Okay Papa” they both replied. 

“Uncle Jace and Aunt Clary haven't told us if you can hold her yet, so if they say no don't be upset she'll get plenty of holds and hugs from you.”

“Okay Daddy, we'll be good, but I really want to hold her.” Rafe replied. 

“I know” he said as he ruffled Rafe's hair. 

 

He and Alec walked the boys to Clary and Jace's room. 

Clary was sitting up in bed while Jace was in the bedside chair holding the new addition. 

“Hey boys you want to hold your new cousin?” Jace asked as they walked in.

“You have to sit down and be still, so Rafe here you come sit here and Max you sit here okay?” Clary said as she motioned to the spaces on either side of her. 

Rafe and Max sat down on the bed with Clary. 

Jace got up and placed the baby in Rafe's arms. 

“Rafe and Max I'd like you to meet your new cousin Jocelyn Celine Herondale or JC for short.” Clary added.

Max and Rafe were in awe. 

“She's so tiny Aunt Clary.” Max said

Just then JC cooed.

“Did I do something wrong?” Rafe asked.

“That's just what babies do Rafe.” Alec told him. 

“She's going to have so much training with you both” Jace said.

“She's 2 days old Jace!” Clary expressed.

 

They spent the rest of the morning taking turns holding the new family member.


End file.
